Should We Kiss
by gayerthanu
Summary: Okay so this is a MabelxPacifica and I already published this on wattpad, I'm probably only putting the first chapter up so enjoy.


p data-p-id="ae53fb2ca46fe5a46a546a9909361587"Today was the first day of summer and my brother Dipper and I were on our way to Gravity Falls. Where our cheap Grunkle Stan lived and owned the infamous mystery shack./p  
p data-p-id="0517c6ffe5c05ccc8147929c6bee70de"We have been going down there for around four years now. Recently I turned sixteen and I was more than excited to see the old mystery shack and all my old friends. Our summers here were always great, full of adventure and mystery it was a little bit of excitement out of our boring lives during the school year./p  
p data-p-id="bbc30e779242c0b634c9c12a647241aa"Not much has changed in the way my brother and I act. Of course he is way more mature than I am and I never leave the house without the color pink on. But some things have indeed changed. I don't wear sweaters as much anymore and I grew accustomed to wear tank tops and short shorts. Although I still love wearing a sweater from time to time. While as for Dipper he still had that old hat he got from the mystery shack on our first visit./p  
p data-p-id="9e852e7701233e811b8929a1961e0fc7"When the car pulled to a stop I ran out of the car, Dipper not far behind. We burst open the door of the shack and there was Grunkle Stan. I gave him a quick hug telling him how much I missed him. It was good to be back./p  
p data-p-id="91d20e68222eb1567c8be1c21f1f5fbd"A few days later/p  
p data-p-id="0f77a41e74088f4cd0590da9ed4a17ae"I was walking around looking at the mall and shopping. When I saw the girl who used to be my sworn enemy. Pacifica. She wasn't surrounded in her usual group of friends but was all alone. From the ruined makeup I could tell she had been crying even though she tried to hide it./p  
p data-p-id="bcf0814a26ec34856d0e0279599d67b0"I couldn't help but feel sorry for her even though we were supposed to hate each other. Taking a chance I slowly walked over to her and stood above her as she sat on a bench./p  
p data-p-id="d50dbac15d94470aeb5bcd2fc94f5667""Uh Pacifica?" I asked and she looked up her blue eyes shining with tears. I felt my heart beat quicken as I saw the confusion and sadness welling in her blue orbs. "What do you want Mabel?" Same old Pacifica. "Well uh..." I said fumbling over my words and twirling my brown hair. "Well uh what I'm fine, just had a bad day." Her tone began to soften and it surprised me. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, I should go now so." I began to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wait Mabel could we hang out for a while."/p  
p data-p-id="268329cfae01fd9f44a86b0bbfd7913b"This was indeed a strange request for the ever popular, rich, beautiful 'it' girl of gravity falls. She invited me to walk around the mall with her. Mostly we apologized to each other about all the things we had said and done to each other in the past four years. For the first time I began to see Pacifica in a whole new light and it made my heart pound very fast in my chest. Quickening every time those beautiful blue eyes looked into my hazel ones./p  
p data-p-id="615507fb9bb08a36607cb6c234a51a90"We sat together at the food court both not knowing what to say. We already went over everything was to apologize about, but there was indeed one thing on my mind. "Pacifica, what happened I mean I thought you hated me why would you want to hang out with me?" I asked. "Well I guess I never realized how truly amazing and beautiful you are till now." I felt my face growing red I stared into my lap not knowing what to say. "Pacifica can I ask you something else." I said my heart pounding so fast I couldn't feel my chest. it was on fire. "Yeah." I bit my lip as I mumbled out the words. "Do you like me?"/p  
p data-p-id="755a3708d9e4dcb689ec81cf4f9997bc"I held my breath as I waited for her to answer. She looked like she was blushing and a little crease in her forehead telling me she was thinking. She was thinking about what to say. Grief over flooded me as I realized she was going to shut me down and the rest of my summer would be ruined. I looked down but felt a small spark I looked up into her beautiful blue eyes./p  
p data-p-id="f15662107068263a25fa2d44869017a1""Mabel I feel something for you I'm just scared I mean what is everyone going to think. What are my parents going to think." I put my other hand on top of hers. "Who cares what they think I just want to be with someone as beautiful and amazing as you." I said as I began to lean in yearning to feel her lips. Were they soft? Did they taste like her lovely perfume? Did they taste like strawberrys? Hesitantly she began to lean in as well. But before our lips could touch I whispered something only she could hear. "Should we kiss?"/p 


End file.
